WTF L!
by Those Intense Eyes
Summary: L said he did strange things as a teenager. Well you had no idea. Here are the stories of L's life as a teenager.


I'm not sure if this was done before, but I thought it might be fun to write! So here you go. This was actually based off of my first expierence with cigarettes.

_**Cigarettes**_

"Hey Ryuuzaki," Light said turning to face the older man beside him.

"Yes Light-kun? What is it?"

"What were you like as a teenager?" Light said leaning his head against his fist.

"Your percentage of being Kira has been raised by 10 percent."

Light's eye twitched. Light then turned to his chair back around to aviod confrontation with L. L saw this from his peripheral.

"When I was a teenager I did strange things."

"Like what?" Light said.

"When I was fifteen I tried cigarettes for the first time."

"Come on Ryuuzaki every teenager tries a cigarette in s/he life."

"Have you?"

"Of course not. It causes lung cancer, you get bad breathe and your teeth rot." Light scrunched his face in disgust at the thought. "Besides who what's to kiss a mouth like that."

L stared at the youth and blinked. Then turned back around in his chair.

"A 'friend' gave it to me. Well I should say I bought it for a dollar. It was after gym in the locker room."

. . .

L's POV

_"Hey I finally got cigarettes. You wanted to try one right?" Derek said._

_I looked at him after rummaging in my locker. "Yeah." I said._

_"Well here. You owe me a cigarette now."_

_"I owe you a cigarette?"_

_"Yeah. There not cheap and their hard to get."_

_"Can't I just pay you."_

_"Sure. Give me a dollar."_

_Without hesitating I gave him the dollar from my pocket, and he handed it to me._

_"Do you know who I can ask for a light?"_

_"Just ask anyone who's smoking. Now when you smoke it inhale and then exhale through your nose."_

_"Are you teaching him how to smoke?" Martin asked._

_"Yup."_

_"Yeah I have virgin lungs." I said with a light tap on my chest._

_"I now shun you." He_

_I looked at the cigarette in my hand and then put it in a compartment in my book bag._

_A few hours later after school, I went to the about two grocery stores and asked for matches, because it would be to obvious if I asked for a lighter. Both said no and I left. I looked into this one grocery store that I haven't at all set foot in ever. I walked inside and asked the indian woman behind the counter._

_She handed it to me secretly and I paid ten cents. After I walked out of the store I decided to 'light one up', but it was windy. I held the cigarette between my lips like a pro, and attempted to light a match. Everytime I got it to light the wind blew it out. _

_After my what felt like, millionth try some kids were walking up the block. I still had the cigarette between my teeth and glanced at them. The tallest one opened his eyes wide. _

_"Oh he smokes? Yo he smokes?"_

_If they only knew I hadn't even had the pleasure to inhale or even light the damn thing._

_I sighed and proceeded on my way. Watari picked me up and I entered the car hiding the cigarette in my pocket._

_When we arrived home I told him what happened. He only smiled and said to bring it, and he'll show me._

_When I brought it he raised an eyebrow at the disfugured cigarette. "It wasn't like that when I got it." i said and then mentally smaking myself at the dumb answer I gave him._

_I then put the cigarette between my lips like a pro and then attempted to light it. After several tries I succeeded. I light the cigarette and inhaled but not hard enough._

_"Inhale like your taking a large breathe."_

_I did as I was told and imediatley felt a sharp stinging pain in my chest and right nostril._

_"Again harder."_

_I did again and emidiatley burst out in a fit of coughing and ran into the bathroom. Watari chuckled. I then through the cigarette in the toilet and never picked one up again._

_. . . _

"... so no you know, but you can get nothing of importance from that. The names were also false."

Light had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Now let's get back to work."

**_End of Cigarettes_**

This my actaul expierence. You can flame if you want to but please review! Thanks for reading.


End file.
